


Watch Over Me

by posiesp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiesp/pseuds/posiesp
Summary: Josie Saltzman would find herself in this clearing every year, for one day.The clearing spread out right behind the woods of the Salvatore Boarding School. It’s where she used to spend most of her time with the love her of life, Penelope Park.





	Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, but Penelope and Josie definitely own me. To get through five more weeks without Posie.

Josie Saltzman would find herself in this clearing every year, for one day.

The clearing spread out right behind the woods of the Salvatore Boarding School. It’s where she used to spend most of her time with the love her of life, Penelope Park.

This sort of became their tradition after Josie graduated.

They would usually sneak out of their dorms and lay underneath the stars for hours. The only time they had together, completely alone.

It was funny, though. They made an odd couple, everyone used to say. Hope Mikaelson, especially—one of their best friends—but they balanced each other out. Penelope was the voice, and she was the action. They constantly fought, but not in a bad way—if that makes any sense. They were just so different from each other, like day and night.

Penelope wanted her to be selfish, to “grab life by the balls” as she so kindly put it.

“Take care of you, Jojo,” she told her. She always told her.

Josie sat down in the middle of the field, spreading out the blanket she packed, before laying down. She didn’t know when Penelope would show herself, but she’d wait. She’d wait all day if she had to.

The thing about Penelope was that she had such a big heart. Not a lot of people had the luxury of seeing it, but it was an intense feeling, being in love with Penelope. Being in love with Penelope was an intense feeling—it still is. It took hold of her being, yet it fuelled her with the strength she needed. It took over her soul and her mind. She found love in the deepest corners of her heart, she taught her how to live, unconditionally not selflessly. She taught her heartache, a lot of it. But it was all worth it.

The sun peeked through the trees behind her. It was still early. But she didn’t want to miss Penelope’s arrival.

So she sat and waited.

* * *

 

 

Josie felt the energy in the field shift. A familiar warmth of magic surrounded her.

Penelope was here.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Hello, my love," her voice cracked. Josie reached down to the soil and let her hands siphon a little of the energy spreading around her, careful not to take too much.

The grass tickled her hands in response.

She can’t hold back the tears pricking in her eyes, “I missed you, too,” she said. She could feel the tears dripping from her chin. The ache in her heart became stronger as it tugged her heartstrings. It was a feeling that never really went away.

“Hope wanted to come with me today, but I wanted you all to myself.”

She could almost hear Penelope’s response.

“Yes, well you taught me  that a little selfishness never hurt anybody, right?” She rolls her eyes, but she knew Penelope would be laughing.

Josie took a second to settle herself into a more comfortable position.

“Everyone’s doing well, by the way. Lizzie and MG are on their honeymoon right now”—the wind picked up and blew my hair back—”I know, it’s exciting, I’m really happy for them,” I say.

The warmth around Josie grew, embracing her. “I wish I could hold you back, Penelope.”

And then she was sobbing. The tears streaming down harder than before, and the air around her stilled, “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, please just hug me again.”

Penelope followed.

“You remember how we always talked about going to see the world after we got married?”

The wind howled in response.

“I know, I’m happy for my sister. I just—just wish that you were still here with me. Everyday I wake up without you is just a reminder of the pieces of my heart that I lost when you died. I promised you I would move on with my life, but I can’t do that, P. I love you, with every part of my soul—I always have and I always will.

I’m happy for Lizzie, and I’m grateful that I was able to live long enough to see her and MG get married, to watch my Dad grow old, for Hope to find her own piece of happiness, to not have to say goodbye to my mom.

But I still also wish that I died when you did. Because it already feels like I have. I—I did, actually. With you gone it gave me no reason to live for a while.”

The air stilled.

“You took a part of me with you when you left, Penelope. I can’t ever get that back and I don’t want it back. Ever.”

The grass shifted underneath her hands and the warmth around her was growing.

“One day, P. We’ll be together again. One day.”

Josie lays back down allowing the air, the sun, the soil to surround her as she opened her magic to receive the last traces of Penelope she could feel.

* * *

 

Josie didn’t realize how long she slept for. The wind picked up, waking her with a breeze. The sun was gone. And she lay underneath the stars—just like they used to when they snuck out late at night. She had to smile at the memory.

“Sorry, P. I didn’t mean to doze off.” Josie presses her hands back down to the ground.

The grass tickled her again.

“Thank you for coming today.” She said.

Josie started packing her belongings, slowly. This was the part of the day she dreaded the most. Leaving. It was always the hardest. She didn’t want to, but she didn’t have a choice. She had a life to get back to—a life she wouldn’t have been able to have without Penelope’s sacrifice.

She stands in the middle of the clearing, taking one last look around her.

“Thank you for coming today, my love,” she says.

Josie leans down, pressing two fingers to her lips before bringing it down to touch the marble rectangle on the ground.

 

_Here Lies,_

_Penelope Park_

 

_“One half of me is yours, the other half yours_

_Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,_

_And so all yours.”_

 

“I’ll be back, Penelope. Until then, I hope you continue to watch over me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry ): Don't hate me.


End file.
